Some embodiments of email services comprise Internet Service Provider (ISP) based email, such as for email that routes to a particular ISP (e.g., AT&T, Sprint, Verizon), and Internet-based email, such for email that routes to a particular website (e.g., Hotmail, Yahoo, AOL). Internet-based email services can typically provide email service to users from any connection to the service (e.g., user's desktop at home or work, a roaming laptop using a hotspot, a mobile device wireless phone connection).
These Internet-based email services typically provide the user with a same experience regardless of the user's location. Therefore, a user checking their email at work may have the same experience when they check their email on their laptop at a coffee shop while on vacation. Email services can comprise an infrastructure of resources that are linked to the Internet, such as servers, server farms, and data centers. These server systems, along with other components can allow for the email service to be used world-wide.